Deseo Animal
by alessandra98
Summary: A veces puede ser una tarea difícil complacer a una adicta al sexo. NejiIno, mención de KibaIno. Lime?


**Deseo animal**

Todo lo que decían acerca de Ino y sus habilidades sexuales era cierto, ella era una diosa en la cama. Neji lo había comprobado él mismo. En su tiempo juntos el promedio de veces que lo hacían era de un mínimo de dos al día, todos los días. La rubia era como una máquina cuando se trataba del acto, siempre dispuesta y energética. A veces al Hyuuga le preocupaba que algún día no sería capaz de seguirle el paso, pero cuando la Yamanaka susurraba en su oído que él era el único que lograba excitarla tanto toda duda despejaba su mente.

A Ino le encantaba experimentar. Con regularidad la pareja intentaba nuevas posiciones, jugaban diferentes fantasías e inclusive hacían uso de sus jutsu. A ella le encantaba conectar sus mentes justo antes del clímax y a través de la conexión que poder percibir lo que el otro sentía cuando llegaban a ese momento de éxtasis. A la kunoichi también le gustaba "jugar al escondido" en Konoha, cualquier lugar era válido, y Neji debía usar su byakugan para encontrarla y cuando lo hacía debía 'tomarla' in situ… sonaba fácil pero Ino tenía la costumbre de elegir los lugares más escandalosos posibles, pero reglas eran reglas y el chico ya había aprendido a no discutir con la florista cuando se trataba de sexo.

Para Neji lo mejor era regresar de una larga misión y saber que tan pronto y como cruzaba el portal del apartamento que compartía con su novia, que ella lo estaría esperando con bazos – y piernas – abiertos. Esta última misión no había sido especialmente difícil, pero había durado un largo tiempo y estaba ansioso por encontrarse en los brazos de Ino de nuevo.

Cuando abrió la puerta sonrió al encontrar a su novia completamente desnuda sentada a la mesa con una taza de te. Tomó un sorbo más y deliberadamente dejó una gota del líquido caliente deslizarse por la comisura de sus labios, recorrer su cuello, clavícula y acabar en la curva de uno de sus senos. Neji dejó caer su equipaje y caminó hacia ella. Ino apartó la taza y se sentó al borde de la mesa extendiendo sus piernas a cada lado, invitándolo a apresurarse. Neji obedeció complaciente deshaciéndose de su vestimenta.

Agarró los níveos muslos con fuerza dispuesto a adentrarse en el húmedo y caliente centro de su novia, no necesitaban preliminares, los dos estaban completamente estimulados. Cuando estuvo apunto de fusionar sus cuerpos, Ino lo empujó. Un bufido de exasperación escapó su boca, la rubia adoraba atormentarlo.

"Quiero que probemos algo nuevo hoy" le informó con un guiño. Ágilmente bajó de la mesa y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Una enorme y mullida alfombra había sido colocada en el medio de la habitación y uno no tenía que ser genio para deducir que su propósito estaba relacionado con lo que Ino quería intentar.

"Arrodíllate" ordenó en su seductora voz mientras ataba su largo cabello dorado en una coleta alta. Una vez y Neji estaba en posición Ino se colocó de espaldas frente a él a 'cuatro patas'.

Su novio sonrió lujuriosamente ante el espectáculo de vista que tenía: el perfecto redondo y firme culo de Ino, sus definidas piernas abiertas de tal manera que no podía perderse un solo detalle de la flor rosada entre ellas. Sin tener que pensarlo dos veces, agarró con firmeza las caderas de la chica y la atrajo aún más hacia su palpitante miembro. ¿Por qué no habían probado esta posición antes?

Ino aprovechó ese momento para virar su cabeza y dedicarle una seductora sonrisa "Agárrame del cabello o dame una nalgada sí me porto mal, esta noche soy tu perra" acentuó sus palabras al zurrarse contra su erección.

Y como si acabase de insultar a su madre Neji la soltó. Enojado se puso de pie y dejándola sola se marchó a la recámara. Todo rastro de su previa excitación se había esfumado. Cruzado de brazos se sentó sobre la cama. No le molestaba el lenguaje, de hecho el vocabulario de la rubia tendía a ser mucho más colorido cuando tenían relaciones y en varias ocasiones le pedía que la llamara peores nombres. Lo que le molestaba era la acción, oír a Ino llamarse perra le recordó la denominación de dicha posición sexual – _estilo perrito_ –, lo cual a la vez le recordó que antes de él, Ino había estado en una relación con Kiba Inuzuka.

Al estúpido Inuzuka le encantaba hablar de sus conquistas a cualquiera que escuchara. Y para desgracia suya habían coincidido varias veces en los vestidores del salón de pesas para jounins. Cada vez que contaba una historia se aseguraba de reiterar que los Inuzukas solo lo hacían por detrás. Imaginarse a ese desgraciado y a su novia en esa misma posición lo había puesto de muy mal humor. Además, había lastimado su ego masculino. ¿Por qué Ino quería que él la tomará de esa manera? ¿Acaso extrañaba el sexo con Inuzuka? Su mente comenzó a descarrilarse. Sí, cabía la posibilidad de que Kiba fuese un mejor amante. Después de todo tenía más experiencia y era completamente extrovertido. Neji no tenía nada en común con el otro ninja, y le preocupó que a Ino le hiciese falta el calor del otro hombre.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" gritó una muy molesta Ino irrumpiendo arrebatadamente en la silenciosa habitación. "¡He esperado dos semanas para que me cojas, Hyuuga, así que mejor comienza a explicar por qué coño te detuviste!"

"¿Por qué quieres hacerlo como si estuvieses con Inuzuka?" preguntó sin mirarla a la cara. La preguntaba había sonado tan patética que le avergonzaba.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Kiba con.. Oh." las piezas encajaron en su cabeza, y el entendimiento la hizo sentir como una verdadera imbécil. A veces era fácil olvidar que detrás de esa armadura fría, Neji Hyuuga era un hombre sensible y algo inseguro cuando se trataba de relaciones amorosas. Se arrodilló frente a él y lo miró a los ojos "Neji, nadie más que tú me importa. Te prometo que esto no tiene nada que ver con él, han pasado años desde que estuve con él. Lo que pasa es que lo leí en el Icha Icha y me provocó…es tan animal, tan primitivo"

"¿No preferirías estar con alguien más efusivo como él?" preguntó aun no muy convencido e ignorando lo pervertida que Ino podía ser y lo mucho que a él le gustaba que lo fuera.

"Por Kami, no. No soporto tener que competir con alguien por atención. Kiba era siempre tan escandaloso que me robaba protagonismo" exclamó, y luego agregó más bajo "Además, él nunca pudo hacer que me viniera. No como tú lo haces."

Neji sabía como leer a Ino, y nade en su lenguaje corporal la acusaba de mentir. Quién lo diría, Inuzuka no era tan bueno como lo alardeaba. Perro que ladra no muerde, ¿eh? Recuperando su confianza agarró a su novia por la cintura y con hambre devoró sus carnosos labios.

"Me gusta cuando te pones celosito Neji" comentó con malicia cuando se separaron para tomar aire. "Pero te lo juro, que si no me haces el amor _pronto_ te daré razones para estarlo de verdad"

Diligentemente obedeció. Después de todo, una Yamanaka privada de sexo, era una Yamanaka peligrosa.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **La semana pasada me mudé de apartamento y este fin de semana salí de la ciudad para mi cumpleaños, por lo que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Esta semana me senté y me propuse a actualizar mis fics y qué creen? Pues estoy teniendo un gigante bloqueo mental. No viene NADA. Excepto por este trabajito cortito pasada la media noche. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que sirva para compensar por mi falta de actividad. Disculpen si hay algun error, estoy semi dormida.**

 **BESOS! (gracias por su paciencia)**

 **Alessandra**


End file.
